Could It Be?
by HermioneSnapeMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Hey guys! This is a sort of sequel to 'Ruined Friendships' but you don't need to read that to understand this! Though I would love it if you did! This is set on Lily and Jame's wedding day. Enjoy! One Shot.


Hey again! This is a _sort _of sequel to 'Ruined Friendship'… Its Lily's POV and set on Lily and James wedding day. I really like this for some reason and I hope you do too!

Lots of love and hugs and cookies =3

"-as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." James slowly bent down and kissed my lips softly, my own lips curved in a smile and my eyes filled with tears. For two reasons. One, of course, joy because I was marrying the man I love. Yet also sadness. Yes I had invited him but he wasn't here. I should have known that I was only a Mudblood in his eyes. James pulled away his wide cheeky grin etched upon his face. We turned around to the applause of our friends and family. Sirius bent over and whispered something to James and then walked away laughing. James laughed and yelled after him,

"Shut it, Black!" We walked down the aisle our hands tightly intertwined together as rice was thrown everywhere. I had wanted a big Muggle wedding and a big Muggle wedding was what I got. I was wearing a halter neck silk dress. The silk tied around my neck in a big bow and the top was black and covered in sequins. The black continued on into the skirt fading into grey and then into white. A white sash was tied tightly right under my chest. My shoes were flat and white also with sequins and my red hair cascading down my back in soft curls. We reached the church doors and two photographers quickly came into view. One was a wizard taking wizard photos and the other a Muggle taking Muggle photos. After taking pictures with the Maid of Honour (Mary) and the Best Man (Sirius, of course) we were done. We made our way into the throng of people's congratulations, hugs and kisses. My cheeks ached from smiling so much. Though in the midst of all my happiness, I was still upset that he hadn't showed up. I didn't blame him though, I mean, I haven't talked to him in years. I forgave him for what he did, but sending a wedding invitation after years of silence was stupid. As I posed for more pictures beside the entrance, a voice whispered in my ear. A very familiar voice… Their hot breath tickling my neck… Their cool, calm voice making me shiver and heart rate speed up.

"I will _always _love you, Lily Evans. _Always._" I turned just in time to see a whirl of black disappear out the door. I ran to the door ignoring the questions getting thrown my way. I flung them open, my eyes hungrily scanning the surrounding area, desperate to find or hear anything. Could it be…? I looked up sighing, the sun blinding me for a split second. Nothing. I went back inside, my shoulders sagging in defeat. People rushed up to me, demanding to know what happened and if everything was okay. I forced on a smile and assured everyone that everything was fine. The dancing started and James and I danced together for the first time as a married couple. We floated across the floor, the sweet melody invading my ears and my emotions overloading. His eyes never left mine, showing, without words, how much he loved me. The song ended but we danced on. Soon things started to liven up as Sirius dragged out the Fire Whiskey…

The rest of the night went by in a blur of happiness and dancing. Slowly as the clock struck midnight, its chimes echoing through the church, the guests moved their tired feet out the door, one by one, commenting on how it was a lovely day. I looked up at James and smiled.

As I sat down finally to rest my feet, the cleaners hurried about cleaning up. I decided to open up some presents; James had left with Sirius to finish unpacking things at our new house in Godrics Hollow. As I un-wrapped the first one, I smiled. It was a photo album from my mum and dad. All Muggle photos as their eyes fixed upon my face un-moving, I flicked through it, familiar pictures and places popped out and it looked as if they were waving at me like an old friend. Most were of Petunia and I. My smile faded as I remembered how horribly our sister ship had ended. I was a witch. She wasn't. It was simple. I closed it quickly not wanting to cry on such a happy day. I opened some more; a make-up set that done it for you magically from an old friend in London, a silver necklace with a silver bird and blossom charm from Mary. Sirius's present made me laugh out loud; a book titled `A Witch's Guide To Motherhood by Sophia Crawford', I swear he has nerve! As I put the book down a small parcel caught my eye. It was wrapped in black silk and tied beautifully in green ribbon. I tugged at the ribbon and let the silk fall apart showing a small leather book. The words `Potions for the Curious' were there in faded writing. I carefully opened it letting my eyes absorb the writing. Potion after potion, some that I hadn't even heard of. Whoever had bought this was very thoughtful as I had always wanted to try out new potions. In Hogwarts Potions along with Charms was my favourite subject. Not many knew my passion of potions so whoever bought this must be a close friend. I looked around trying to find a note or a message of any sort but nothing was there. I hadn't a clue of where this present came from. I put it down, trying to think of who could have possibly bought this for me.

As I looked around I saw the receptionist hand Mary what looked like a big book. She flicked it open, turning the pages casually as her finger would trail a path down every page. She suddenly frowned and studied the page closely, her eyebrows furrowed and a crease on her forehead appeared. She slowly made her way over to me, book still in hand and frown still on face.

"Hey Lily…?"

"Mary, what's wrong?"

"I think you should see this… it's the guest check book." She held out the book and I reached out to take it, my hands shaking. Could it be…? She pointed to something about halfway down the page and there was something I thought I would never see again. Neat, small, spiky handwriting, the `S' big and swirly. Under `Messages' were the words,

`I'm sorry, enjoy your present.' Under `Name' were two words that made me gasp and shed a few tears which fell and hit the heavy parchment with a small splat, sinking in and smudging the ink slightly. Because under `Name' were two words which made me happier yet more upset than I had been all day. Under `Name' were the words,

`Severus Snape.'

Dun Dun DUUUUUN! So what do you think? I really hope you liked this as I spent a long time writing this. Personally it's my favourite! So again please review? Criticism is welcome!

Thank you for reading! I know you did because you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't read ^^^^ that.

Byeeee!


End file.
